


The Best Moments

by Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterglow, Based on the last AWESOME seconds of the latest trailer, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, NEWTINA FOREVER, Power Couple, Wedding Night, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle/pseuds/Bellarsam_Chrisjulittle
Summary: On Newt and Tina Scamander's wedding night, they remember the first time that Tina saw Newt smile without restraint: the moment when she first met his older brother, Theseus, and gave Newt "the best moment of his life."  That moment would only be the first such moment in their lives.





	The Best Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So, how psyched are you guys after that trailer? And how thrilled are our Newtina hearts? We didn't see much, but we saw more than enough (until the movie comes out anyway). And I don't think that words can describe the elation we all felt during the final moments of that trailer. So please enjoy this little piece of fluff that I just had to write in reaction.

The small but cozy bedroom was lit only by the dying fire in the grate, and by a few candles enchanted to float above the dresser and desk. The only sounds that could now be heard in the room were the panting breaths of the new husband and wife in the bed. 

When their breathing had somewhat evened out, Newt gently rolled them over so that he could lay on his back and hold his bride close to him.  Tina happily curled up against his side, draping half of her body over his.  Skin to skin, their hearts beating in-sync, and with what they had just done together, they were now one in every way.

As their hands stroked each other, Newt would kiss her hair and Tina would kiss his chest.  As her brain began to regain function again, she had a thought.  That thought was then followed by a memory. And that memory made her laugh softly to herself.

Newt heard her, and his calloused fingers gently stroked her cheek as he asked, “What’s going on in your head, Mrs. Scamander?”

Warmth filled the young bride from head to toe as she replied, “Well, I just thought something along the lines of, ‘ _This is the best moment of my life_.’  That reminded me of the time when you said something very similar.”  She turned her head upwards so that she could meet his gaze, a mischievous smile on her lips. “You know…the first time I met your brother?”

Within a second, Newt’s face burst into that beautiful grin that Tina loved so much.  Her husband was a guarded man most of the time, so a sight like this was not a common one (at least, not in public).  But Tina was proud to be one of the few privileged to see Newt without his guard up. In fact, the first time that she had seen him smile without restraint (as he was doing now) was in that memory that she was talking about.

“Oh, my love, you were _so_ amazing!” Newt said, turning them so that they lay side by side under the sheets, but they still held each other close.  His eyes were bright with remembrance and admiration. “I don’t think that Theseus has ever been surprised like that before!  The look on his face…”  His voice dissolved into breathless giggles.

Tina joined in, nuzzling his nose with hers.  “Add to that the long-awaited childhood revenge, then no wonder it was the best moment of your life.”

When their laugher had subsided, Newt’s expression and gaze became more serious…and infinitely more tender.  “There is another reason why I consider that one of the best moments of my life, Tina.  As it was happening, beneath my shock and delight, I remember thinking, ‘ _I am going to marry this woman._ ’”

Tina’s eyes widened and brightened.  “Really?”

“Truly,” Newt said, stroking her thigh and hip beneath the covers.  He brushed her lips with his before speaking again. “I thought it every day since, and that thought grew stronger each day.  It became a fact when I finally plucked up the nerve to ask you.”

His cheeks reddened, and Tina grinned as she remembered that memorable day and proposal.  The niffler family had certainly made it even more eventful than it would have been.

“But I don’t think it anymore,” Newt said very softly, pressing his forehead to hers.  “Now it’s different.  Every day, for the rest of my life, I will look at you…in humility and adoration…and think, ‘ _I am so blessed that she chose me._ ’ Oh, Tina,” his voice choked with emotion, “I never thought I could be this happy.”

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Tina stroked his own with her fingers.  “Neither did I.  For two people who always thought that they would end up alone, we certainly got a surprise, didn’t we?”

“The best kind in the world,” murmured Newt, kissing away her tears.  “My lovely Tina…”

“My Newt…”  Their mouths connected, and they didn’t speak again (coherently, anyway) until they whispered “I love you” before falling asleep wrapped around each other.

So began a life full of moments that Newt and Tina could easily – and did – describe as “the best moment of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Newt didn't think something similar when Tina did that to Theseus, then I'm a hippogriff. Please be kind and leave a review!


End file.
